Last Forest Magician
by Thestormwarrior
Summary: A starsign was lost many years ago but is that really the truth? So what does that mean when a strange student from Gren knows something but refuses to tell?
1. Prolouge

Long ago, one of the seven magics disappeared. Many had tried to relearn the magic but none succeeded. It was said that only one magician would ever be able to learn the magic, but the magician was never found. Over time, the mystical legend of five friends who fought a shadowy beast was forgotten, along with the seventh magic. The subject was lost from the textbooks, not even the magical tomes left a clue. However, as to never be forgotten- A dwarf by the name of Grenadine wrote the story down. The story entitled 'The Lost Starsign' held the last words that held even a whisper to the mystery of the seventh sign.

The story was about the seventh magical element and how the last magician willingly gave up her magic just so her friends would be spared. The last of her kind- Jade knew that the only way to beat the beast was to use all her magic to lock it in the sun. Jade had also created a millennium gummy in the process. She stored the rest of her power in there and said that it was for her descendent. She hid the gummy away so that it would not fall into the wrong hands. Many a thief had tried to find the elusive gummy but none had succeeded.

Jade had left little a clue as to who the next one would be, just a strange prophecy. The prophecy stated-

'On the planet of green, a seed has been planted. When the time comes that the other elements come together, the seed shall come from its hiding. The sapling will need to be close to the earth, water and light. The sapling will also have to reach out to join the wind in a song that will heal the planets. However, the young sapling will have to beware the darkness that threatens the light and the burning flame that threatens to destroy.'

The prophecy was left unsolved because no scholar could decipher it. The omen was also forgotten but that doesn't mean that it wouldn't come true. It's now time for the long lost element of the forest to come from its hiding…


	2. The new girl

"UGH! Gust we're going to be late. AGAIN!" A girl with medium long brown hair and blue eyes shouted in anger, crossing her arms

"AH! Sorry, I'm coming!" The girl in question shouted from the other side of the door. She opened the door and walked out, shouldering her book bag. She tugged her long blonde hair into a ponytail and asked "What's up?"

"We're going to be late again thanks to you."

"Chillax Aqua. We got time." Gust calmly stated "Our teacher's Miss Madeline, remember?"

"Well-"

"She also had to get that one exchange student too." Gust continued, cutting off her friend

"Fine! You win." Aqua scowled, beginning to walk down the long hallway to their class

"Oh yeah! Did you remember to study?"

"S- Study? F- For what?" Aqua asked in surprise

"The finals, remember? Geez, you being on the honor roll and all, I would think that you would remember to study!"

"Well….. I forgot, okay?"

"I hope you pass." Gust smiled sweetly

Aqua couldn't help but return a smile "Same to you."

The two friends walked the long hallway, praying that their teacher Miss. Madeline, or Miss M, wasn't early for the first time ever. When they arrived to the class, it was pure chaos. Paper was being thrown around and everyone was talking to each other at once. Aqua gave Gust a worried look as they placed their work on their desks and walked through the chaos to two of their friends. The older of the two was named Dune. He was a robot that looked like an 18 year old boy. He had brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. Dune was a wielder of powerful earth magic although he hated to fight unless it wasn't one of his many friends. He seemed to be a bit popular among the students.

Their other friend was a fire magician named Inferno. He was the same age as Aqua, who was 17 years old. Inferno had orange hair and dark green eyes. He had a bad temper and the littlest things could set him off. Inferno was held back quite some times due to his inability to listen and he often got detentions from fighting with other students.

"Sooo….. What up?" Inferno asked in curiosity

"Not much." Gust replied with a shrug

"Dune, did you study?" Aqua questioned

"Of course I did. I had a bad feeling that I would fail if I didn't. Why?"

"No reason."

"You didn't study."

"Yep." Aqua sighed

"You're all smarticles, you'll do just fine." Inferno piped in

"Have any of you heard about the new student?" Gust asked

"Not much." Dune stated, shaking his head "Just that she's came from the planet Gren-."

"The foresty planet?" Inferno cut in

"Yes Inferno. Now shut up and let me continue." Dune retorted "I think that she's a light magician but some say that she's not. It's all too confusing."

"MISS M'S COMING!" A student near the door shouted

Everyone rushed to their desks, pulled out their textbooks and looked as if they had been studying the whole time. Miss Madeline- or as she was more commonly called Miss M- was a young looking teacher, looking only 25 years old. She had brown hair pulled back with a butterfly clip and friendly violet eyes. She was often tardy to her own classes and always apologized to the students about it. No one ever could figure out why she was always late- and most students just gave up on guessing.

Today, Miss Madeline looked rather… Distressed. She glanced at the students and then to the hallway until Inferno asked

"What's up with you?"

Miss Madeline sighed "The new student got hit by a fire magician's stray magic and got burned. She freaked out and destroyed half the school before I lost sight of her."

"You mean-"One of the students started

"Yes, she's lost somewhere in the school."

"I can go and look for her!" Gust called out

"That's very nice of you but…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing….. However, we should all go and track her down."

The classmates excitedly talked amongst each other, this means that their finals were postponed till further notice. They quickly headed out and split up. Even with the extra help, no one could find the exchange student.

Gust had decided to go to the upper floors to the small rooftop garden that almost no one knew about. Then Gust saw a young girl facing away from her, sitting on the small brick edge playing with a small rose that was settled in the middle of thorns. Gust knew that particular rose very well- she had planted it and got scratched by the thorns whenever she tried to touch the flower. Gust didn't know the girl, or how she wasn't getting hurt by the blossom.

Gust quietly walked over to the girl and softly said

"H- Hi."

The young girl turned around and screamed. She was young- only 13 and she had long red hair. Her eyes were the color of sapphires. She looked like she had been crying recently and she held one arm protectively. She quietly demanded

"W- Who are you?"

"My name's Gust, I'm a wind magician." She noticed that the girl still looked at her distrustfully so she continued "What's wrong?"

The girl glanced down at the ground and muttered "I got burned- because of a fire magician." She clenched her hand into a fist "I never trusted them anyways so now I've got a reason to hate them."

"Listen- not all fire magicians are bad." Gust comforted

"How would you know?"

"One of my friends- Inferno- is a fire magician and he isn't that bad."

The girl gave Gust a withering look as she pulled her attention back to the flower. Gust was about to warn her not to touch it just when the thorns moved out of the girl's way.

"H- How did you do that?" Gust asked in amazement

"Plants just tend to react to my emotions. If you go in thinking that you're going to get hurt- you'll get hurt. However- if you go in without the thoughts of getting hurt- you won't."

"Oh! That reminds me! Can I see your hand for a moment? The hurt one?"

"Umm…. Sure?"

Gust lightly grasped the younger girl's hand and lightly closed her eyes. She chanted a spell softly and let a yellow light come up from her fingertips. The yellow energy surrounded the other kid's hand and it healed almost instantly. The girl looked at Gust in amazement

"What did you just do?"

Gust smiled, now she had something that amazed the other student. "It's one of the magics that I'm learning. The magic is called 'Healing Wing.' It's a healing move. It could be better but that's because I'm still learning the move."

The kid looked at Gust and smiled "I almost forgot. I'm the new exchange student, you know, from Gren. My name is Flora."

"Seems like a fitting name. Is your hair natural?"

Flora nodded yes but muttered "But I wish I had a normal hair color like brown or something."

"Why?"

Flora noticed the strange look from Gust and she shrugged her shoulders "It's nothing really."

"Ok then. Come on, we need to get back to the others." Gust said, leading Flora down the stairs.

The rest of the class had headed back to the classroom, anxiously waited for Gust's return. As soon as she walked in with Flora, they clapped and smiled. Gust was the only one who would've even found her out of everyone there. Miss Madeline formally introduced Flora to the class and told her to sit at a desk right next to Gust's desk. Then Miss Madeline shouted out

"We have enough time- time for the test!"

The class groaned in annoyance.

.

.

After getting their tests back and Miss Madeline saying that they were finally done the writing part of learning- next class they were going to learn their magical chants. Overall, not many students got a good grade. Inferno smiled and fist punched the air

"YES! I passed this time!"

Aqua looked over Inferno's shoulder and bitterly asked" How could you get a C- when I only got a C+?"

"It's a passing grade." Dune said with a shrug

"Well what did you get Mr. Smarty pants?"

"I got a B+."

"Well I got a B-….." Gust muttered

"Hey, that reminds me!" Aqua shouted out "Should we see what the new girl- uh, Flora got?"

Gust nodded her head and pointed out "There she is now….."

Flora saw Gust out of the corner of her eye and came over "Hi Gust."

"Hi. Hey what did you get on today's finals?"

"I got an A+."

"WHAT!" Aqua shouted out

"A 100%. I got every question correct."

"Uhh… wow. The thing that threw me off was when it asked for the number of planets- it's 6. Right? And when it asked what a forest magician was."

Flora closed her eyes for a moment "They must be using the same tests as they did hundreds of years ago. Legend tells about two other planets. They list of the planets that you knew about were; Kovomaka, Erd, Cassia, Puffon, Gren and Razen. Two other planets are said to be in the sun- Nova the light planet and Shadra, the dark planet."

"Hey, did you wince when you said 'Shadra'?"

"Well… Yes. Along with the two planets within the sun, they say that a worm like creature by the same name as the dark planet is set to destroy the sun. It's eating the sun like a gummy….."

"That's kinda morbid…" Gust muttered

"I know. Anyways, a forest magician is a magician that is strong against wind magic and weak to fire magic. Their planet they draw strength from is Gren. They said that forest magicians became extinct battling the earlier version of Shadra- Umbra. Everyone forgot about the magical power of the forest. They say that only a descendent of the last forest magician known- Jade- could ever learn the magic. Or hey- the item she left behind that holds the power of the forest."

"And you know this how?" Inferno asked

Flora smiled "The legend has been passed down my family for generations- one of the last families to know about it. Well, I got to go, see you guys around."

The group of friends watched as Flora walked off to somewhere. Dune turned to face his friends

"She's hiding something."

"Yeah…. We need to find out what though."


End file.
